Wet Good Sex  27
by trekkie02
Summary: Première foisn  nc17


_W.G.S ( WET GOOD SEX ) _

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** Interdit au moins de 18 ans , série .

**Episode : **2/7

**Spoilers:** Juste après la mort de Janet .

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** La seule et unique responsable de cette fic est Ecco , qui m'a poussée à l'écrire , parce qu'elle avait envie de la lire et rendons à lui ce qui est a elle , c'est elle qui m'a donné le titre de la série !

Grands mercis à Cae pour m'avoir donné les âges et les situations pour chaque personnages . Et pour son coup de main (sans jeu de mots ) pour Daniel ) . Et pour m'avoir autorisé à utilisé son sergent Malone … le pauvre …

Et merci à Magalie pour m'avoir aidé dans la partie de Teal'C, et pour Didine pour son idée de la Lance (pour ceux ou celles qui ne comprendrai pas comment ça lui ait venue , regardez « Mac Gyver le Preux ») et pour m'avoir inspiré sur la partie de Teal'C. Et toutes mes excuses à ceux et celles qui attendent cette suite depuis si longtemps ! Mais que voulez vous les personnages de Stargate sont très pudique sur ce genre de chose ….

Chapitre 2 premières fois

Oui ! Elle allait le tuer ! Cette idée ne l'avait pas quittée durant tout son trajet pour rentrer à la base . Mais encore faudrait il qu'elle arrive à lui mettre la main dessus ! songea-t-elle , en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur , alors que l'officier de garde venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait manqué le colonel O'Neill de quelques minutes seulement !

Le moins qu'on puisse dire , c'est que son colonel avait une manière bien à lui d'échapper à ses problèmes pensa-t-elle maussade .

C'est vrai quoi ? Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la planter là à côté de sa voiture …Bon d'accord , c'était elle qui avait pris les devants en lui disant que c'était juste un « _accident de parcours_ » mais depuis quand il l'écoutait ? En plus il lui avait pris son nécessaire à cambriolage ! …

-« Sam ? Vous êtes rentrée ! » s'exclama Daniel quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant elle au niveau 28 , avant de la prendre dans ses bras . « Je suis si content que vous alliez bien ! » .

-« Je vais bien Daniel … » murmura-t-elle en répondant machinalement à son étreinte . Ils devenaient tous fous dans cette base .

-« Le colonel O'Neill venait juste de nous le dire , Daniel Jackson . » lui rappela le Jaffa, avec le ton indulgent d'un père pour un fils un peu lent . « Content de vous revoir , major Carter. » ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête à la jeune femme , avant de s'éloigner .

-« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » insista Daniel , en relâchant son étreinte . « Jack nous a fichu une de ces frousses ! Il pensait que vous pouviez faire une bêtise . »

-« Une bêtise … » répéta-t-elle machinalement . « Vous savez où il est ? »

-« Il est allé voir le général , il paraît qu'il avait des trucs avoir avec lui . » répondit il, « … A propos de Cassandra , je crois . » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus sourde , en évitant de la regarder .

-« Je vois … » se contenta-t-elle de répondre , songeant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir avant un moment .

-« Vous vous êtes fait mal ? » demanda-t-il en lui désignant sur son cou une marque suspecte . « On dirait … » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant pour mieux voir , « C'est un … »

-« C'est une piqûre de moustique ! » le coupa-t-elle précipitamment , avant de s'éloigner, l'abandonnant au milieu du couloir , priant pour que personne d'autre ne remarque qu'il s'agissait d'un suçon .

-« Des moustiques ? » répéta Daniel en la regardant s'éloigner . « En plein mois de décembre ? »

* * *

Ça allait faire trois semaines ! trois semaines durant lesquelles il avait tout fait pour l'ignorer ! Ce type aurait mérité des claques ! et peut être même s'en chargerai-t-elle personnellement ! songea Sam , en attrapant brutalement une éprouvette , la fracassant sur la paillasse en la reposant trop brusquement .

-« Et M … » jura-t-elle .

-« Ça va , Sam ? » intervint doucement Cassandra qui se tenait sur le seuil de son laboratoire .

-« Ça va , j'ai juste fait tomber une éprouvette . Entre . » lui répondit le major . Elle regarda la jeune fille pénétrer dans le laboratoire . Depuis la mort de sa mère , l'armée avait décidée qu'elle était assez âgée pour vivre seule , enfin presque toute seule . Pour ce que Sam en savait , le clone de Jack avait emménagé avec elle . Tout le monde avait trouvé cette idée excellente . Mini-me comme l'appelait le colonel O'Neill était beaucoup trop indépendant pour être placé dans une famille d'accueil , et beaucoup trop imprévisible … comme son grand double d'ailleurs … pour être laisser tout seul . Quant à Cassandra , tout le monde pensait qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir , mais qu'elle était trop âgée pour aller dans une autre famille . La solution s'était donc trouvée toute seule , les deux jeunes gens , d'ailleurs ne paraissait pas s'en plaindre . Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendu comme frère et sœur , se soutenant mutuellement . D'une certaine manière ils vivaient en famille , l'armée subvenait à leurs besoins et tout le monde leur rendait souvent visite …

-« Euh … Sam , tu veux bien qu'on aille prendre un café ? » demanda timidement , la jeune fille .

-« Un café ? » répéta-t-elle , Cassandra voulait sûrement lui parler de Janet , songea-t-elle . « Bien sûr ! On va au mess ? » lui proposa-t-elle , avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir , après que la jeune fille ait acquiescée .

* * *

-« Alors de quoi voulait tu me parler ? » lui demanda nerveusement Sam , une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux assises à une table au mess devant une tasse de café , incertaine de la réaction de la jeune fille . Celle-ci , n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant le trajet entre son laboratoire et le mess . Et maintenant … elle lui paraissait très mal à l'aise .

-« Je … c'est … » commença-t-elle manifestement incapable d'achever . « C'est difficile. … » finit elle par articuler « Sam , comment tu as su … que …enfin … que tu était prête ? » lança-t-elle d'un trait après avoir pris une profonde inspiration , un peu à la manière de quelqu'un qui se jetterait dans le vide sans parachute .

-« Prête pour quoi ? » sourit Sam , cherchant à l'encourager , en prenant une gorgée de café .

-« Pour ta première fois ! » lui répondit la jeune fille , calmement , alors que son aînée s'étranglait brutalement avec son café .

-« Pardon ? » s'écria Sam en s'essuyant rapidement la bouche . _Sa première fois _? faites qu'elle ne parle pas de ce que je pense ! supplia-t-elle mentalement . Elle ne se sentait absolument pas de taille à lui raconter ça ! D'autant plus que sa « _première fois_ » ne s'était pas extrêmement bien passé ! songea-t-elle , alors que les souvenirs revenaient à sa mémoire .

* * *

Il s'appelait Fred , la première chose qui l'avait attiré chez lui c'était sa moto . Une Indian 79 de collection , et son allure de mauvais garçon , blouson de cuir et cheveux un peu trop long . Oh , bien sûr lui ne l'avait pas remarqué du tout ….se souvint elle avec un sourire .

A l'époque son père et elle avaient emménagé sur la base d'Everton où son père venait d'être affecté en tant que second du général en chef , pendant que Mark partit pour l'université commençait à s'installer à Los Angeles … à partir loin d'elle .

Elle était en dernière année , et tous les matins quand elle sortait de la base pour rejoindre le lycée , elle le croisait . Généralement , en uniforme , il sortait de ses quartiers , montait dans sa jeep , et s'éloignait … ou alors quand il était de repos en train de réparer sa moto , avec une allure de James Dean , les muscles de ses bras luisants de sueur et de cambouis …. Tous les jours elle priait le ciel , pour qu'au moins une fois il tourne son regard vers elle … pour qu'il la voit … rien qu'une fois ….

Et puis c'était arrivé !

C'était Elisabeth qui l'avait traîné dans cette boîte . Elle l'avait invitée à dormir chez elle , pour qu'elles puissent travailler leur examen de fin d'année ensemble . Mais à peine ses parents s'étaient ils couchés , qu'elle lui avait proposé d'aller faire un tour à l'Inferno .  
L'Inferno était une boîte de nuit aux alentours de la base . Et pas une des mieux famées . Mais tous les adolescents les plus branchés s'y retrouvaient … Oh , pas elles bien sûr ! Pas les deux petites blondes qui passaient pour les deux plus grosses têtes du lycée . Pourtant ce soir là , l'idée leur avaient semblé des plus séduisantes . … Bien sûr il était hors de question d'y aller comme ça . Alors elles s'étaient fait un look de vamp version années quatre vingt … en y repensant , c'était étonnant qu'elles ne se soient pas fait arrêter pour prostitution , songea Sam en se remémorant leur tenue ce soir là .

Mais c'était fou ce qu'une tonne de maquillage , un corsage trop échancré et une jupe qui ressemblait plus à une ceinture qu'à une jupe pouvait donner comme courage …ça et une douzaine de Manathan Ice Tea … le genre de cocktail à déconseiller fortement à une jeune fille de 18 ans , en chaleur .

Elle l'avait immédiatement repérer sur la piste de danse …. Et l'alcool aidant s'était dirigé vers lui …

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il la remarque , qu'elle n'avait pas relevé quand il lui avait demandé où elle travaillait , « a la base » lui avait elle répondu machinalement . Et c'est comme ça , qu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble .  
Il ne s'était rien passé ce soir là , il disait qu'il devait se lever tôt … mais il lui avait donner son numéro de téléphone quand elle avait refuser de lui donner le sien dans un sursaut de lucidité , elle avait promis de l'appeler .

Et elle avait tenu parole ….

Ils allaient souvent au cinéma , au restaurant , en boîte… Son père n'était pas au courant, elle donnait toujours rendez vous à Fred sur place , et il ne s'en plaignait pas …

Ce jour là , son père l'avait emmené à son bureau . Elle lui donnait toujours un coup de main durant les vacances d'été .Un bon moyen pour se faire de l'argent de poche facile . Même si son père exigeait qu'elle l'appelle colonel devant ses hommes et qu'elle porte l'uniforme . Sa haute taille , poussait en général les soldats à la croire plus âgée qu'elle n'était .

Elle était dans le bureau de son père , classant quelques papiers quand il avait frappé .

-« Mon colonel , j'ai le … » avait il commencé en pénétrant dans le bureau après qu'elle lui eut dit d'entrer . « … Sam ? » sursauta-t-il , relevant la tête , en la découvrant en lieu et place du colonel Carter auquel il s'attendait . « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Du classement , tu vois . » lui avait elle répondu , en songeant qu'elle aurait aimé un tout petit peu plus d'enthousiasme de sa part .

-« C'est vrai tu m'avais dit que tu travaillais à la base … mais je pensais pas … tu travaille pour le colonel Carter ?. » lui avait il demandé

-« Euh … pas exactement . » s'était elle contenté d'éluder sans se compromettre , inutile de le traumatisé en lui disant qui elle était vraiment , s'était elle dit , en se demandant comment il pouvait garder les cheveux aussi longs avec son uniforme .

-« Pas exactement … » avait il répété avec un sourire , se rapprochant d'elle , la coinçant contre le bureau « … tu me cherchais , peut-être ? » lui avait il suggéré en glissant ses doigts le long de son cou , pour suivre ensuite la ligne de son décolleté , la faisant frissonner .

-« Et si c'était le cas ? » avait elle murmuré d'une voix rauque des sensations que ses doigts faisaient naître en elle .

-« Sam … » avait il murmuré , sa voix s'étranglant en la sentant coller son ventre au sien d'un souple mouvement des reins . « … Pas ici , voyons … » s'était il vaguement défendu quand elle avait commencé à lui butiner le cou . « N'importe qui peut entrer … »

Au début elle avait juste voulu flirter un peu , mais en sentant son ventre durcir contre le sien elle avait un peu perdu le contrôle , se souvint elle , en se remémorant , la manière dont sa main avait descendu jusqu'à son entrejambe pour le caresser .

-« Tu me rend fou … » avait il chuchoté , contre son cou , la plaquant contre le bureau , ses mains glissant sur ses hanches , remontant la jupe de son uniforme sur ses collants .

-« Vraiment ? » avait elle continué , mutine . Consciente qu'elle jouait avec le feu … paradoxalement , le fait que son père risquait de les surprendre dans cette position , à moitié assise sur son bureau , la jupe relevée sur ses cuisses , n'avait fait que l'exciter davantage ! Et l'avait poussée à l'attirer contre elle , en se hissant sur le bureau , ouvrant les jambes pour l'accueillir , tandis que ses mains étaient descendues vers la ceinture du pantalon de son compagnon pour l'ouvrir .

C'était le genre d'appel auquel aucun hommes ne pouvaient résister avait elle appris plus tard avec l'expérience ….Et certainement pas le jeune officier d'une vingtaine d'années qui prenant place entre ses cuisses , avait glisser ses mains entre eux pour la caresser à travers ses sous-vêtements .

Des caresses qui étaient d'ailleurs assez maladroites , songea-t-elle en repensant à ses doigts curieux et pressés qui avaient déchirés son collant dans leur fièvre de l'atteindre , avant d'écarter sa culotte trempée d'excitation pour mieux l'explorer , glissant un doigts en elle pour la caresser lui tirant un gémissement de pure plaisir …

-« Oh Sam… » s'était il contenté de soupirer dans son cou en l'allongeant sur le bureau .

La main qui la fouillait à cette instant lui faisait perdre tout sens de la réalité , soulevant juste les fesses pour l'aider à la débarrasser du sous vêtement encombrant qui entraver encore la recherche de sa main .

Perdue dans le tourbillon des sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle , elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait ouvert son pantalon avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en elle d'une poussée, stoppant net , en la sentant se raidir sous l'effet de la surprise .

Ça n'avait pas vraiment été douloureux , aujourd'hui elle reconnaissait qu'elle était bien trop excitée , à ce moment là pour ça . C'était plutôt … une réaction de surprise … La contraction de son corps … une simple réaction à l'invasion de ce corps étranger fiché dans le sien … invasion qu'elle réclamait de tout son être … Pourtant elle s'était sentit étrangement détachée … comme si elle observait les choses de l'extérieur . Passé le premier moment d'excitation pure , elle s'était sentit presque indifférente … jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge !

-« Sam , je … » avait il balbutié , en commençant à se retirer , alors qu'il prenait brutalement conscience de son manque d'expérience en la matière .

La sensation était … Elle avait sentit ses muscles se contracter le rejetant presque avant de s'ouvrir pour l'accepter , épousant sa forme quand il était entré en elle , ses mêmes muscles qui étaient en train de se refermaient alors qu'il se retirait . Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre dans une délicieuse attente … c'était comme si il la caressait de l'intérieur avait elle songeait refermant ses cuisses sur ses hanches , agrippant ses fesses pour l'attirer à elle de nouveau …

-« Sam … » avait il soupiré de nouveau , en laissant descendre sa bouche vers ses seins , les caressant de la langue à travers le chemisiers .

Elle s'était cambrée vers lui , pour le sentir au plus profond d'elle même , l'attirant … voulant savoir ….

Et il était entré !

Il avait fallu qu'il revienne à ce moment ! se souvint elle , avec un sourire . Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était qu'il avait été choqué ! songea-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de café .

-« Que ? … Lieutenant ! » avait il hurlé .

-« Mon colonel ! » s'était écrié Fred , en se retirant brutalement , la faisant basculer par dessus de le bureau . La laissant plus frustrée que meurtrie .

-« Puis je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ? » avait hurlé la voix furieuse du colonel .

-« Papa ? » avait elle balbutié à son tour , sortant la tête de derrière le bureau , où elle était tomber , avant d'éclater de rire face au ridicule de la situation .

Aucuns des deux hommes n'avaient apprécié !Encore moins son père qui ne l'avait pas encore reconnu .

-« Samantha ! » avait rugit il , en la découvrant , tandis que Fred se décomposait sous ses yeux … au propre comme au figuré .

-« Papa ? » avait répété Fred éberlué , se tournant vers elle , le pantalon toujours ouvert.

Bien sûr elle ne l'avait jamais revu .  
Outre le fait que son père l'avait fait transférer en Alaska , elle avait appris l'effet qu'un rire pouvait avoir sur l'excitation d'un homme …. Et sur sa fierté … Quoique qu'il n'était pas le même pour tous …songea-t-elle en repensant à la réaction de Jack quand elle s'était moquée de lui à la piscine … Non vraiment pas le même effet ! Soupira-t-elle mentalement , en rougissant , le nez dans sa tasse de café .

* * *

-« Tu l'as su comment ? » insista Cassandra , la sortant de ses souvenirs .

-« Cassie … » commença-t-elle prudemment , cherchant les mots pour expliquer à la jeune fille qu'on ne planifiait pas ce genre de chose . Qu'on ne savait jamais quand on été prét, qu'on l'était c'est tout …Avant de remarquer que l'attention de la jeune fille s'était reportée sur la porte d'entrée du mess .

Se retournant pour voir ce qui retenait son attention elle fronçat les sourcils en découvrant Mini-me et le sergent Malone qui venait d'entrer au réfectoire .

Malone était bien trop vieux pour la jeune fille , songea-t-elle , éliminant Mini-me de l'équation , ces deux là s'entendant comme frère et sœur , Cassandra ne pouvait être amoureuse que du jeune sergent . Si c'était le cas , pensa-t-elle , il faudrait peut être prévenir les autres avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise .

Apparemment c'était le cas ! songea-t-elle , en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille dont le visage rayonnait comme seul le visage d'une femme amoureuse pouvait le faire .

* * *

-« Un souci ? » lui demanda Daniel , en la trouvant , le regard vide , dans la salle de repos quelques heures plus tard .

-« Je ne sais pas . » murmura-t-elle repensant aux yeux de Cassandra qui lui en avait dit plus qu'elle n'aurai voulu en savoir .

-« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » insista-t-il en s'asseyant prés d'elle .

-« Cassandra … » se contenta-t-elle de répondre .

-« Et ?… » l'invita-t-il à poursuivre ,songeant qu'elle devenait aussi bavarde que Jack !

-« Elle m'a posé des questions … »

-« Sur Janet . » conclut-il sûr de lui . Au moins ça expliquait que Sam ait l'air aussi abattue … Janet était morte plusieurs semaines auparavant , mais la douleur continuait à les tarauder . Encore aujourd'hui , quand il entrait dans l'infirmerie , il s'attendait toujours à la voir se tenant prête avec sa seringue … Si même lui n'arrivait pas à se faire à son absence , il n'osait imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir Cassy …Après tout c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle perdait ses parents … « Sam , je sais que c'est dure pour vous , mais peut être devriez vous voir , ensemble , le docteur Wright . » proposa-t-il , songeant que pour faire leur deuil les deux jeune femme auraient peut être besoin de l'aide du psychiatre de la base .

-« Wright ? » répéta Sam , surprise , que venait faire le psy dans cette histoire ? « Pourquoi voulez vous que j'aille le voir ? ».

-« Pour Cassandra . C'est bien à propos de Janet qu'elle est venue vous voir , non ? » finit il par lui demander , commençant à douter de son interprétation .

-« Non . Sa mère lui manque , mais ce n'est pas pour ça .. » lui répondit elle . « Elle est amoureuse . » lui expliqua-t-elle .

-« Oh ! » se contenta-t-il de réagir . « De qui ? » ajouta-t-il en sursautant .

-« Le sergent Malone , je crois . »

-« Le sergent Malone ? » répéta Daniel . « Il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle non ? »

-« Une dizaine d'année …Mais c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète . Elle m'a posé certaines questions … » commença-t-elle , s'interrompant , cherchant ses mots . « … délicates. »

-« De quels genres ? » s'inquièta le jeune homme , curieux de connaître les questions qu'avait put poser la jeune femme amoureuse à son aînée .

-« Elle s'inquiète pour sa première fois . » finit-elle par lui avouer , sans le regarder . Même si Daniel était son meilleur ami , ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose qu'elle voulait aborder avec lui .

-« Oh… » répéta Daniel , cette fois franchement gêné . Ce n'était certes pas le genre de chose dont ils discutaient tout les deux . En fait , en y réfléchissant , ils avaient toujours éviter de discuter de choses trop personnelles …. Enfin dans ce domaine là . Mais c'est vrai qu'en la matière , il n'avait jamais été très causant … reconnut-il intérieurement , songeant à ce qui s'était passé lors de sa « _première fois_ » .

* * *

A l'époque , il était encore étudiant . Il logeait dans un des appartements de sa fraternité, qu'il partageait avec un autre étudiant. C'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Sarah . Il était en première année , et venait de remporter une bourse qui faisait de lui , à 20 ans , le plus jeune assistant sur le chantier de fouille qu'organisait son professeur d'anthropologie au Nouveau Mexique .

Son boulot était assez simple , il devait répertorié les trouvailles de ses collègues avant qu'elles ne soient acheminées jusqu'à la faculté .

Ce jour là , il faisait une chaleur mortelle sous la tente où on avait installé la réserve . Tout le monde était partis en ville pour la journée de repos , au moins il allait pouvoir mettre à jour ses notes …Du moins c'était se qu'il avait pensé à ce matin là … A ça et au fait que son premier chantier ne se déroulait vraiment pas comme il l'aurait voulu .  
Le boulot n'était pas fatiguant …. Non , mais inintéressant au possible . En venant ici , il avait pensé qu'il pourrait creusé … il s'était même pris à rêver qu'il ferai des découvertes qui changerai le monde de l'archéologie … Et il s'était retrouver coincé sous une tente sans aération à prendre des notes …Boulot qu'il n'était même pas capable de faire correctement , avait il songé , en ruminant ce jour là dans la tente . Tout le monde avait pris une journée de repos sauf lui … et tout ça parce qu'il n'était même pas capable d'être à jour dans ses notes …

-« Je peux entrer ? » lui avait elle demandait en passant la tête par l'entrée de la tente .  
Brune , la peau mate , elle vivait sur le ranch où ils faisaient leurs recherche . Elle s'était proposé comme bénévole quelques jours plutôt . Il savait qu'il lui plaisait … du moins c'était ce que Jamie lui avait dit , mais jusqu'à présent leur tâches respectives , les avaient tenus éloignés l'un de l'autre , ils n'avaient pas put échanger plus qu'un bonjour …en fait il ne savait même pas son nom . Avec le recul , il se rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point elle ressemblait à Sha'Re .

-« Bien sûr .Vous vouliez quelques choses ? » avait il répondu en l'invitant à entrer , pas vraiment mécontent d'avoir une excuse pour arrêter son travail ô combien fastidieux en cette chaleur .

-« J'aurai aimé vous emprunté des livres … » avait elle murmuré en glissant sa main sur son bras , s'éventant de son autre main , attirant son regard sur le décolleté de sa chemisier .

Le tissu collé par sa transpiration dessinait la pointe de ses seins , dont les auréoles formaient comme deux tâches sombres sous la crème de son chemisier . Il avait sentit sa bouche s'asséchée devant se spectacle alors qu'il était incapable d'empêcher son corps réagir à cette délicieuse vision .

-« Euh … bien sûr … » avait il balbutié , soudain très nerveux . « … vous voulez quel livre ? » avait il ajouté en se levant pour se diriger vers l'étagère derrière lui , lui tournant le dos , espérant masquer la réaction de son corps .

-« Ça dépend de ce que vous me conseilleriez … » avait elle chuchoté au creux de son oreille en se collant à lui , l'enlaçant par derrière , laissant ses mains descendre jusqu'à sa taille, avant de commencez à défaire sa ceinture , ouvrant son pantalon dans le même mouvement .

-« Euh… » s'était il étranglé , attrapant ses deux mains qui glissaient déjà sous l'élastique de son caleçon . « …Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? » lui avait il demandé en se retournant vers elle sans lui lâcher les mains .

-«J'ai changé d'avis . » avait elle répondu en se coulant contre lui à la manière d'une chatte , la moue boudeuse . « Il fait trop chaud pour lire ». avait elle ajouté , les yeux dans les siens , mordillant sa lèvre inférieure , dégageant ses mains de son étreinte, le collant contre l'étagère, alors que sa main s'égarait entre ses cuisses, le caressant sans équivoque.

A cet instant, il avait cru que la température avait augmenté de plusieurs dizaines de degrés, en tout cas c'était ce que ses souvenirs lui rapportaient. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait un tel effet mais à cet instant il avait été incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette main sur son sexe durci… Au point d'en oublier de respirer ou même de penser… Lâchant les livres qu'il venait de prendre sur l'étagère.

Encore maintenant , il n'était pas certain de ce qui l'avait poussé à glisser sa main sur sa nuque , pour l'attirer à lui .

Bon d'accord , Jack lui dirait qu'il s'agissait de son instinct …Mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre … Peut être la chaleur, l'ennui … ses hormones trop longtemps réprimées … ok , d'accord , Jack avait raison ! C'était son instinct de mâle qui avait pris le dessus ce jour là ! songea-t-il intérieurement , furieux contre lui-même .

Quoiqu'il en soit , il l'avait attiré à lui , l'embrassant à perdre haleine , plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche , l'explorant … Une frénésie c'était emparée de lui , c'était comme une sorte de fièvre , une faim dont il était incapable de se rassasié , et quand elle avait glissé ses mains sous sa chemise sur ses fesses l'attirant contre elle , il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher cette fois , approfondissant même leur baiser.

Encore aujourd'hui , il lui arriver de sentir encore son goût sur sa langue , un goût de jus de fruit suave , et frais par une journée trop chaude . Un goût de fraîcheur…

Avec douceur , malgré l'impatience qu'il sentait courir dans tout son corps , il avait remonté ses mains sur son chemisier , dégrafant un à un tout les boutons , avant de se glisser sur ses seins , les soupesant de ses paumes , ses doigts jouant avec ses tétons , les faisant rouler entre eux , froissant leur auréoles du bout de l'ongle … tirant un gémissement de ses lèvres qui s'achevait dans sa bouche . Tandis qu'il sentait ses mains qui après avoir fureter un instant autour de sa taille , s'insinuaient sous l'élastique de son caleçon , plongeant à la recherche de ce qu'il dissimulait .

Il s'était senti frémir redoutant autant qu'il l'attendait le contact de ses mains , tendu comme il l'était , il se souvenait s'être demandé s'il serai capable de se retenir encore longtemps .

En fait , ça avait failli ne pas être le cas quand il l'avait sentit le saisir à pleines mains , dans un lente caresse , le faisant sursauter . Il s'était légèrement détaché d'elle laissant sa bouche descendre sur sa poitrine . Rencontrant le fragile bourgeon d'un de ses tétons, il l'aspira tandis qu'il sentait ses doigts glisser sur lui , le redessinant d'une audacieuse façon …

-« C'est de la folie … » avait il murmuré en se laissant tomber à genoux contre elle , se dérobant à ses caresses , essayant en vain de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions , le front contre son ventre . « C'est de la folie … » avait il encore répété posant ses lèvres contre son nombril .

-« Quelle importance ? » lui avait elle répondu , en se laissant glisser à sa hauteur , lui relevant la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau .

En effet quelle importance , avait il songé à cet instant lui rendant baiser pour baiser , tendre morsure pour tendre morsure , glissant sa main entre ses cuisses , la caressant maladroitement, jusqu'à la cambrer contre lui , amenant sa poitrine à portée de sa bouche …

-« Attend . » avait elle ajouté , le poussant sur le dos de la main , le chevauchant .

Glissant son autre main entre eux , le guidant en elle ….

Aujourd'hui encore , il pouvait encore sentir contre lui la sensation du tissu mouillé de sa culotte qu'elle n'avait pris que le temps d'écarter , rien qu'en fermant les yeux .

C'était ses coups de reins qui avaient réglé leur étreinte . Elle lui avait pris les deux mains pour les posées sur sa poitrines . Il avait sentit ses seins lui échapper avant de revenir confiants entre ses doigts … encore et encore … Et puis il avait sentit son corps partir , se projetait en avant , jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien sentir …elle lui avait tiré le meilleur de lui même …

Le plus étrange avait il songé , alors qu'elle retombée satisfaite sur lui , c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom ….

* * *

En fait il ne l'avait jamais sut … réalisa-t-il , légèrement contrarié .

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda la voix peu amène de Jack le ramenant à la réalité .  
Plongé dans ses souvenirs , il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le colonel O'Neill et Teal'C les avait rejoints .

-« Qu'est ce que vous lui avait dit ? » insista Jack auprès de Sam .

-« Je … » commença-t-elle , avant de s'interrompre , réalisant que parler des problèmes de cœur de Cassandra ne serai probablement pas une bonne idée , surtout en ce moment.

-« Cassandra … » lui répondit machinalement Daniel encore prisonniers des dernières brumes de souvenirs . « Elle est amoureuse du sergent Malone . »

-« Le sergent Malone ? » sourcilla le colonel .

-« C'est un jeune officier qui vient d'arriver au SGC . » lui précisa Teal'C .

-« Et ?… » reprit Jack , s'interrogeant sur le brusque mutisme du major Carter , et sur sa brusque manie à éviter son regard . Manifestement , ces deux là avait discuté d'autre chose que d'un simple coup de cœur de Cassandra pour un jeune officier … même s'il devait reconnaître que Carter avait peut être une autre raison d'éviter son regard , songea-t-il en secouant la tête , ce n'était pas le moment de pensait à ça !

-« Elle voudrait coucher avec lui . » répondit Daniel , encore une fois , avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire . « Enfin … c'est pas … »

-« Daniel ! » s'écria Sam . Comment avait il put …. « Mon colonel , ce n'est pas … »

-« Couchée avec lui … » répéta Jack . « Carter ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme .

-« Merci Daniel ! » siffla-t-elle , à l'intention du jeune archéologue , furieuse . Grâce à lui elle allait devoir expliquer cette histoire au colonel , qui prenait de plus en plus des airs de père outragé. Même Teal'C la fixait d'un regard sans aménité…. En fait , le colonel O'Neill avait le même air que son père quand il l'avait trouvé dans son bureau avec Fred ….ce qui au regard de ce qui c'était passé entre eux quelques jours plus tôt était assez perturbant …. « Il semblerai que Cassandra soit tombée amoureuse du sergent … et elle m'a posé des questions … à ce propos … » leur expliqua-t-elle difficilement sous le regard de plus en plus noir du colonel .

-« Et vous lui avez donné votre bénédiction ? » insista-t-il , faisant visiblement un effort pour se contrôler . Il devait être en plein cauchemar …Daniel venait de leur annoncer le plus naturellement du monde que Cassy , la petite fille qu'ils avaient trouvés sur la planète détruit par Nirtry , celle qu'il considérait , à défaut de sa propre fille au moins comme sa filleule , voulait coucher avec un officier de la base , et qu'elle en avait parlé à Carter qui à priori ne l'en avait pas dissuader .

-« Je ne lui ai pas donner ma bénédiction , mon colonel … » commença Sam, présageant déjà qu'il ne la laisserai pas finir . Mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse sous entendre ce genre de choses .

-« Vous ne l'en avez dissuadé non plus , major ! » lui rétorqua-t-il , « Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Elle n'a pas à penser à ça ! » ajouta-t-il .

-« Elle a 17 ans ! C'est de son âge , mon colonel ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton .

-« En tout cas ce n'est certainement pas de l'âge du sergent Malone ! » lui hurla-t-il en tournant les talons « Et je vais en parler au général , immédiatement ! »

-« Mon colonel ! » le rappela-t-elle en lui courrant après , laissant Daniel et Teal' C légèrement éberlué par l'échange auquel ils venaient d'assister .

-« 17 ans , est ce un âge jeune pour un humain en matière de sexe ? » demanda le Jaffa , en se tournant vers l'archéologue .

-« Euh .. euh… » balbutia Daniel , pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit à lui qu'il demande ce genre de chose ! « … Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! » reconnut il honnêtement . « … Ça dépend des gens … je crois… » précisa-t-il en voyant le haussement de sourcil interrogatif du guerrier . « Et vous , vous aviez quel âge ? … enfin .. pour votre … » ajouta-t-il , sans réfléchir , avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune envie de connaître la réponse .

-« 14 ans . » lui répondit le Jaffa sans s'émouvoir .

-« Quator …C'est jeune . » remarqua le jeune homme , « …Et avec … Non , oubliez , la question ! »

-« Shan'auc . » lui répondit obligeamment Teal'C .

-« J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas le savoir ! » répéta l'archéologue en s'en allant.

Les humains avaient vraiment de drôles de réactions concernant le sexe , songea Teal'C en regardant le docteur Jackson qui s'éloignait . Ils avaient des pudeurs que les Jaffas n'avaient pas.

Ôh , bien sûr , ce qui se passait entre un mari et sa femme était une affaire privée . Mais la « Première Fois » d'un guerrier était un rite initiatique presque aussi important que sa Prim'Ta .

D'ailleurs il n'était pas rare que dans les grandes familles , sur Chulak , les parent assistent aux nuits de noces de leur enfants , afin de s'assurer de la future pérennité du mariage .

Même si pour lui ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi …

Les Bannis n'étaient les partis les plus recherchés sur Chulak … C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour là , se remémora-t-il s'abîmant dans ses souvenirs…

* * *

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Chulak avec sa mère , Shan'auc avait été sa seule amie . Même au milieu des pestiférés , les codes sociaux avait la vie dure , et être le fils d'un Prima ennemis n'aidait pas à se faire des amis . Et si sa mère n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Maître Bra'Tac de le prendre comme élève , il n'aurai probablement jamais eut de Prim'Ta .

… Les larves étaient rares et sa filiation le plaçait tout en bas d'une liste d'attente déjà trop longue … Et ne pas avoir de Prim'Ta signifiait dans ces camps , la mort à plus ou moins longue échéance .

Aujourd'hui encore , il ignorait comment sa mère avait réussi à lui obtenir cette larve … et s'il devait être honnête envers lui même , il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir .

« _Il est des secret qu'il vaut mieux taire_ » disait un proverbe Jaffa … Jamais il ne lui avait semblé plus adapté .

Pourtant ce jour là , ses pensées avaient été à milles lieues de là , tout à la joie d'annoncer la nouvelle à son amie .

Elle était là , assise au bord de l'eau à l'attendre quand il était arrivée . Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées , au point qu'il l'avait fait sursauter en l'appelant .

Sur le coup il n'avait pas remarqué la tristesse de son regard alors qu'après lui avoir dit pour sa Prim'Ta il avait enchaîné sur ce qu'il pensait être leur vie future … Il se revoyait lui expliquant qu'il allait devenir un des grands guerriers d'Apophis , qu'il pourrai alors l'épouser et qu'ils vivraient dans une vraie maison , et pas dans ces tentes infesté de vermines qui leur servaient d'abri au camps …Non il n'avait pas vu la tristesse qui voilait son regard à ce moment là . C'est seulement , quand il s'était étonné de la voir sans réactions à cette nouvelle , qu'il lui avait enfin prêter attention .

-« Je suis très contente pour toi , Teal'C . » s'était elle contenté de le féliciter , tristement, alors qu'il s'étonnait de son manque d'enthousiasme . « Moi aussi , j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer . » avait elle ajouté , en se relevant , il avait entendu les sanglots dans sa voix, quand elle lui avait dit , détruisant de quelques mots tout leur projets d'avenir …

Elle allait devenir prêtresse du Temple . Voilà la nouvelle qu'elle voulait lui annoncer . Comment pouvait elle être aussi égoïste , s' était il demandé … comment pouvait elle le laisser comme ça ? Les prêtresses n'avaient pas le droit de se marier , l'avait elle oublié ? lui avait il demandé agressivement , bléssé qu'elle est pris une telle décision sans lui en parler .

-« Non je n'ai rien oublié ! » lui avait elle répondu , alors que les larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux . « Mais je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi , Teal' C. Je ne peux pas attendre que tu soit devenu un guerrier ! … Je dois m'occuper de ma famille , de ma mère et de mon frère . Juquam est malade , il a besoin de la Prim'Ta pour survivre ! Si je les rejoins les prêtres m'ont promis qu'ils lui trouverai une larve . » lui avait elle expliqué avant de s'effondrer dans le ruisseau .

Soudain il s'était sentit terriblement égoïste . Quand il avait fait tout ces beau projets , tracé leur futur , jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle ne sera pas là pour l'attendre , jamais il n'avait pensé à elle , avait il soudain réalisé , ni à sa famille …pourtant il connaissait Juquam , c'était un enfant adorable , trop doux pour les camps …trop fragile . Mais dans son orgueil de futur jeune guerrier , l'idée même qu'elle puisse ne pas pouvoir l'attendre ne l'avait pas effleuré …

-« Non , ne pleure pas … » avait il essayé de la consoler , s'agenouillant auprès d'elle , « Je suis désolé … » avait il murmuré , la prenant maladroitement dans ses bras , cherchant à la consoler « …je veux pas que tu pleure … J'ten prie … » .

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il l'avait serré contre lui , avant de l'embrasser . D'un baiser encore innocent …

-« Teal'C … » avait elle soufflé dans un murmure , posant délicatement la main sur son visage . « … Je … » avait elle balbutié avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots , se réfugiant contre son épaule .

-« J'suis désolé …j't'en prie ne pleure pas … » avait il insisté , lui caressant doucement le dos . Il se souvenait distinctement de ses émotions à cet instant là . Une part de lui aurait voulu s'excuser de l'avoir embrassé , lui promettre que ça ne se reproduirai plus , mais une autre … aurai voulu que leur baiser ne s'arrête jamais . « …Je voulais pas… »

avait il ajouté cherchant désespérément à se faire pardonner .

-« …Non … » avait elle soufflé , se redressant contre lui , tendant une main pour lui caresser le visage , avant de l'embrasser à son tour . « Reste avec moi … » lui avait elle chuchoté , avant de l'attirer de nouveau à elle .

Aujourd'hui encore , il n'aurait sut dire s'il avait sut , s'il avait réellement compris ce qu'elle lui proposait à cet instant , mais il avait réagit . La serrant plus fortement contre lui , ses mains glissant maladroitement sur son dos , sa bouche cherchant la sienne , d'un baiser qui n'avait plus rien d'innocent . Tout les deux pris dans une frénésie , une impatience qu'il n'avait pas entièrement compris tout en essayant de se déshabiller mutuellement .

A genoux dans l'eau comme ils l'étaient ça n'était pas facile, se rappela-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique , il était déjà grand pour son âge , plus grand qu'elle … Finalement , il s'était redressé pour enlever lui-même sa tunique , et l'espèce de linge qui lui servait de caleçon à l'époque .

Se dressant devant elle aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance il l'avait fixé , inquiet malgré lui de sa réaction, résistant à l'envie soudaine de se cacher . Peut être ne le trouverai-t-elle pas beau , peut être allait elle changé d'avis , peut être allait il lui faire peur … Soudain son sexe ainsi dressé entre eux lui avait semblé monstrueux par rapport à la fragilité qu'il percevait dans ses yeux … Tout ces doutes l'avaient assailli brutalement , le laissant indécis … Et puis elle l'avait regardé , levant un regard clair vers lui , avant de lever la main , sans le quitter des yeux, pour le prendre , lui tirant un gémissement sourd de plaisir , effaçant tout ses doutes . Il avait crut exploser alors qu'elle le caressait doucement , le découvrant , explorant , étudiant ses réactions à chacun de ses effleurements …

Mais il voulait plus à cet instant , plus …Ça avait été sa dernière pensée cohérente . L'instant d'après , il la soulevait dans ses bras , la portant jusqu'à la rive , puis la déposant au sol avec délicatesse , il s'était allongé prés d'elle , glissant une main sous sa robe. Il avait remonté sa main découvrant au toucher les trésors qu'il découvrait l'instant d'après remontant la robe .

Quand il lui avait enlevé sa robe , elle avait eut le même réflexe que lui de se cacher , détournant le visage , et essayant de masquer sa poitrine de son bras . Doucement , il lui avait pris le menton , tournant son visage vers lui , et l'avait embrassé . D'un baiser doux , rassurant , il voulait qu'elle oublie ses craintes , il voulaient lui montrer qu'il la trouvait belle …

Sa main , comme douée d'une volonté propre , parcourait son corps , caressant son sein, nouant ses doigts aux siens . Interrompant leur baiser , il l'avait regardé intensément , cherchant à graver dans son esprit son visage , ce moment …. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre . Il savait se qui devait se produire , la promiscuité qui régnait dans le camp le lui avait amplemment appris , mais il se sentait perdu . Il sentait dans son ventre cette urgence qui le poussait vers elle , pourtant il voulait prendre son temps , il voulait être doux , prendre soin d'elle …

Sentant son hésitation , elle lui prit la main , la reposant sur sein , avant d'écarter les jambes dans une invite muette .

Entraînant sa main avec la sienne , il lui avait doucement caressé la joue , alors qu'il répondait à son invite . Elle était étroite , et il se souvenait de la peur qu'il avait eut de la faire souffrir , il se souvenait de la souffrance et de l'urgence qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux une urgence qui répondait à la sienne , avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en elle , brisant la fragile barrière qui faisait d'elle une femme . Il l'avait embrassé à cet instant , étouffant sans le vouloir le cri qu'elle avait poussé . Il l'avait sentit s'accomoder à lui avant que son corps ne prenne les commandes, incapable de se retenir plus avant , il s'était enfoncé en elle encore et encore… toute douceur oubliée , jusqu'à ce que ça n'est plus d'importance .

-« Je t'aime » lui avait il dit juste avant d'exploser .

Le lendemain , il était assis avec tout le camps devant les marches du temple , et il l'avait regardé prononcé ses vœux , alors que son cœur se brisait.

En y repensant , Teal'C se sentit rougir . Il avait honte de son comportement, il avait agit en égoïste ce jour là , il ignorait même si elle avait eut du plaisir …. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté . Il se souvenait qu'elle officiait le jour de son mariage avec Dreau'C , elle les avait même félicité , mais jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de ce jour … Et aujourd'hui ils ne pourraient plus jamais le faire , songea-t-il avec une tristesse amère .

* * *

-« Mon colonel ! » le rappela encore Carter dans le couloir , sans obtenir plus de réponse de sa part . « Jack ! » cria-t-elle , exédée . Au moins ça le faisait réagir ! songea-t-elle en le voyant stoppait net sa course .

-« C'est colonel , Major ! » lui rappela-t-il hargneusement en se retournant avant de revenir sur ses pas pour la rejoindre . « Il me semblait vous l'avoir déjà dit . » ajouta-t-il son regard ne laissant aucuns doute à Sam sur ce à quoi il faisait allusion .

-« Hum ! » renifla-t-elle méprisante . « Vu le peu de cas que vous avez fait de la situation, je suis étonnée que vous vous en souveniez ! » lui lança-t-elle , furieuse. Vu comment il avait passé c'est trois dernière semaines à l'éviter , elle doutait qu'il se souvienne même de cette nuit là !

-« Carter … » gronda-t-il menaçant . Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter depuis quelques semaines , tout fait pour que leur rapports reprennent un cours normal , après tout c'est elle qui avait appelé ça un « _incident de parcours_ » … Et maintenant elle osait ….

-« Quoi ? » le défia-t-elle . « Vous allez encore m'éviter durant trois semaines ? »

-« … C'est ce que vous vouliez non ? » explosa-t-il interloqué . « …. Oh je vois où vous voulez en venir … » reprit il après un instant de réflexion . « … Vous ne m'entraînerez pas là-dessus , Carter ! Si quoi que ce soit se passe entre Malone et Cassie , se sera de votre faute ! » Conclut il avant de reprendre sa marche .

-« Quoi ? » sursauta Sam , stupéfaite . Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour imaginer un truc aussi tordu ! Comme si elle se serai servi de ça pour faire diversion sur le problème de Cassie …. « Cassie n'a fait que me demander conseil… » ajouta-t-elle , courant presque pour rester à son niveau . « Elle est amoureuse! » insista-t-elle , l'arrêtant en l'attrapant par le bras . « Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous ou moi . Cassie à 17 ans , et elle est amoureuse . Vous devriez pouvoir comprendre ça … »

Oui , ça il pouvait le comprendre , songea-t-il plongeant dans les prunelles bleues de sa compagne .

-« Il est trop vieux pour elle . » lui répondit il doucement , ça colère un instant apaisée .

-« Elle s'en moque . » reprit Sam , consciente à cet instant , que le problème Cassie/Malone n'était pas seul au cœur de leur dispute .

-« Vraiment ? » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle insensiblement .

-« Vraiment . » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton . « Cassie voulait juste savoir comment on savait qu'on était … prète … » ajouta-t-elle conciliante , pensant que maintenant qu'il était calmé , ils pourraient discuté sereinement du problème .

-« Et vous lui avez répondu qu'elle était trop jeune pour penser à ça . N'est ce pas ? » conclut-il de nouveau agressif .

-« Jack … » commença-t-elle doucement .

-« Colonel ! » rugit il de nouveau .

-« Très bien , Colonel ! » cria-t-elle , s'énervant de nouveau à son tour , oubliant volontairement le possessif qu'elle employait toujours . « Non , je ne lui ai pas dit ça ! »

-« Elle est trop jeune ! » articula-t-il violemment .

-« Elle a 17 ans , C'est de son âge ! » insista-t-elle , « ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne joue plus à la poupée … » continua-t-elle , essayant de le convaincre.

-« Ce n'est encore qu'une petite fille ! » la contra-t-il immédiatement .

-« … c'est une femme avec des désirs de femme ! » conclut-elle , l'affrontant du regard .  
Ils avaient parlait en même temps , pourtant elle était sûre qu'il l'avait entendu , et il n'aimait manifestement pas sa conclusion , songea-t-elle . Ses yeux étaient devenu tellement sombre qu'elle n'arrivait pratiquement plus à en distinguer les pupilles.

-« Elle est trop jeune . » articula-t-il lentement , avant de s'en aller , la laissant seule dans le couloir .

Cette fois elle ne le suivit pas … A quoi cela lui servirai-t-il de le suivre de toutes façons , elle savait que quand il se buttait sur quelque chose , il était quasiment impossible de le faire revenir sur son opinion . Dieu sait que les exemples ne manquaient pas …

* * *

« _C'est une femme avec des désirs d'une femme !_ » , ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête . Au fond de lui-même il savait qu'elle avait raison . Si Cassie se posait ce genre de question , c'était qu'elle était en âge de se les poser ….

17 ans … pratiquement une adulte … il avait sauté le pas bien plus tôt , se souvint il . Même s'il était hors de question que Cassie fasse la même chose ! Okay , il aurai du mal à lui jeter la première pierre en la matière , mais ce n'était encore qu'une enfant ! « …_une adulte , Jack _… » lui rappela la petite voix de sa conscience « …_et bien plus vieille que tu ne l'était ! _… » Pas beaucoup plus ! se corrigea-t-il mentalement , en se remémorant ce soir là .

* * *

15 ans … c'était l'année de ses 15 ans , et son dernier Halloween . Ou du moins le dernier où il accepterai d'enfiler le déguisement que sa mère lui avait fait ! Il se l'était juré ! Et lui avait fait bien comprendre !

Du coup il avait rejoint ses copains avec un magnifique costume de chevalier … pas une armure en carton pâte , non ! mais un magnifique pourpoint cousu main par sa mère , avec les chausses qui allait avec et aussi …. Le collant ! Dieu sait pourtant qu'il avait tout fait pour l'éviter ! mais sa mère n'avait rien voulu entendre !

-« _C'est la dernière fois que j'ai l'occasion de le faire , Johnathan , et je tiens à ce que tu sois le plus beau ce soir !_ »

Même son père était intervenu , lui disant d'écouter sa mère .

N'empéche que toute la bande s'était moqué de lui ce soir là quand il les avait rejoint. C'est vrai que même en 1972 un garçon ne portait pas de collant …surtout pas ce soir

là…

A cause de sa grande taille on le prenait souvent pour plus agée qu'il n'était, et ce soir là, ça leur avait valu , à lui et à toute sa petite bande d'être invités à l'une des soirées d'Halloween du campus . L'une de ses soirées dont son père disait qu'elles étaient pleine de drogue , d'alcool et de filles faciles …. Et pour une fois il espérait que son père aurai raison !

Et apparemment c'était le cas … enfin c'était ce qu'il avait pensé quand ils était arrivés devant les bâtiments de Phi Bêta Gamma , la fraternité qui les avait invité . Ils n'étaient pas encore à l'intérieur qu'un type avec une coiffure affro , portant à même la peau un gilet fait au crochet , leur proposait de partager son Narguilé …. Vu l'odeur qui s'en dégageait , Jack doutait fortement que l'engin eut jamais connu le tabac . Une fille les seins nus se faisait le peindre le haut du corps dans l'embrasement de la porte … il se souvenait encore du regard abruti de ses copains quand ils avaient dût passer devant elle pour entrer … il ne devait pas avoir l'air plus fin … Mais qu'attendre de gamins de 15 ans qui n'avait jamais vu de femmes nues en dehors des magazines que leur mères leur interdisaient de lire …

En pénétrant à l'intérieur de la maison , jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que son père eut raison , se souvint il . Tout le monde était plus ou moins défoncé , qui à l'alcool qui aux différentes pillules qui était posé sur la table basse du salon … Aujourd'hui ce spectacle lui aurai probablement semblé des plus pathétique , mais à l'époque c'était encore un comportement cool , une manière de montrer qu'on s'était affranchi de la tutelle de ses parents … une manière de montrer qu'on était adulte . C'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à prendre les cachets qu'un type lui avait mis dans la main en même temps qu'un verre de bière , en lui disant « _Qu'il fallait voler_ » et pour voler , il avait voler …En fait il avait même failli s'envoler par la fenêtre du 3 ème étage , persuadé qu'il était de pouvoir réellement voler …Et c'est là qu'elle l'avait trouvé .

D'une certaine manière il aurait dût lui en être reconnaissant , après tout , sans elle , il aurai probablement sauté . Mais planant comme il le faisait , il avait juste vu une déesse de la Terre , venir nue vers lui , seulement orné d'une couronne de fleur , posée sur une magnifique chevelure blonde qui la couvrait jusqu'au pied .

-« Viens à moi, beau chevalier … » lui avait murmuré sa voix , « Viens à moi , chevalier des ondes … »

Dans le brouillard médicamenteux qui lui embrumait l'esprit , cette voix lui avait semblé ensorcelante … ensorcelante au point de le détourner de sa fascination pour le vide sous le balcon.

Il s'était tourné vers elle , découvrant ce qui lui avait semblé la plus belle femme du monde . Un blonde sculturale qui lui tendait les bras , l'invitant à le rejoindre , l'attirant à elle …

-« Et comment s'appelle ce preux chevalier ? » avait elle ajouté la bouche contre son oreille .

Il avait senti t le souffle de ses paroles se glisser en lui en un délicieux frisson .

-« John… » avait il essayé de répondre avant de s'interrompre étonné par le son étranglé de sa propre voix . « Johnathan . » avait il répété plus fermement après avoir difficilement déglutit .

-« Johnathan … » avait elle murmuré en lui butinant le cou , alors qu'il sentait ses mains qui allaient et venaient sur ses bras . « Johnathan … c'est un nom de petit garçon , ça … » avait elle ajouté en relevant la tête , tandis que ses mains , délaissant ses bras s'intéressaient à une autre partie de son anatomie . « … Et tu n'a rien d'un petit garçon. Johnny – Jack . » avait elle conclut , s'appuyant sur ce que ses mains venaient de trouver dans ses chausses .

Tout ce dont il se rappelait , s'était le sang qui lui était monté brutalement au visage à cet instant . En partie honteux de la réaction si visible de son corps , en partie tendu dans l'espoir que ses mains ne s'arrêteraient pas là .

-« Viens mon preux chevalier … » lui avait elle encore murmuré , s'adossant au chambranle de la porte fenêtre tout en l'attirant à elle .

Comme tout droit sorti d'un rêve , il avait sentit sa main sur sa nuque , attirant son visage vers le sien, elle l'avait embrassé , glissant sa langue dans sa bouche , alors qu'il sentait ses mains s'affairer à défaire ses chausses .

La présence de cette langue intruse l'avait quelque peu surpris . Ôh , bien sûr il n'en était pas à son premier baiser , mais jusque là , il s'était contenté de chastes baisers bouches fermées de ses copines de lycées . Et c'était son tout premier « _French Kiss_ » …

« _Merci , seigneur d'avoir créer les français_ » avait il songé avant de se laisser à répondre à ce baiser , rendant coup de langue pour coup de langue .

Aujourd'hui encore il se souvenait des sensations que la langue de cette fille avait fait naître en lui , pourtant ses souvenirs concernant l'événement étaient relativement flous… Soudain il avait eut l'impression d'être le premier homme sur terre seul avec cette fille magnifique , nus tout les deux . Il se souvenait de ses mains qui se posaient maladroitement sur ses seins , les caressant un peu brutalement avec le manque de savoir faire d'un gamin de 15 ans . Il se souvenait de sa main à elle , qui l'agrippait plus bas , le caressant à le faire gémir de plaisir . Il se souvenait de sa brutale inquiétude de ne pas tenir la distance , et de ce ridiculiser dans cette main si tendre . Paradoxalement , c'était cette peur d'adolescent qui lui avait permis de tenir …. Redoublant l'ardeur des caresses de sa compagne , jusqu'au moment où il était certain de ne plus tenir … Il avait laissait glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille , voulant l'éloigner durant quelques secondes , le temps de se reprendre , mais elle avait pris ça pour une invite … S'appuyant contre le mur du balcon , elle s'était agrippée à ses épaules , enlaçant sa taille de ses jambes .

-« Prends moi , mon chevalier, empales moi sur ta lance … » lui avait elle chuchoté à l'oreille . Sur le coup il avait pensé que c'était les mots les plus érotiques qu'il avait jamais entendu .

Il avait agrippé ses fesses , l'attirant à lui , s'enfonçant en elle d'un même mouvement , entamant un va et vient sauvage parfois brutal., guidé par son instinct, la sentant heurté le mur chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Il se souvenait comment elle s'était agrippée à ses épaules , griffant son pourpoint… comment , glissant ses mains sur sa nuque elle l'avait obligé à relever la tête vers elle, pour l'embrasser violemment alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin en elle jusqu'à ce que sa tête et son corps explose dans un délire de son et de couleur.

Le réveil avait été moins festif … en tout cas pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait. Il n'avait pas les idées très claires à ce moment là …. On a jamais les idées claires lorsqu'on redescent d'un trip , lui souffla sa conscience , et encore moins quand le réveil est brutal ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur. C'était les flics qui envahissant la fraternité au petit matin qui l'avaient embarqué , lui et tout ceux de la fêtes . Il avait d'ailleurs eut du mal à reconnaître la jeune femme qui avait partager sa nuit , quand elle l'avait salué alors qu'il quittait le poste de police , où son père furieux avait dût venir le chercher . A sa décharge elle n'avait plus rien de la déesse blonde dont il se souvenait … La drogue change bien des choses et bien des gens , avait il songé en la voyant lui faire des signes derrière les barreaux de sa cellules , planant encore complètement , inconsciente du lieu où ils étaient … Le lendemain son père l'envoyé dans une école militaire ! Ceci dit , cette petite expérience lui avait surtout appris qu'il fallait toujours resté en possession de ses moyens pour éviter les désillusions . Cette nuit là était un des rares regrets sa vie … entre le LSD et autres drogues qu'il avait ingurgité , et qui si elles ne l'avaient pas tuées avait bien dût lui coûté un paquet de neurones , et le réveil d'ivrogne du lendemain matin, avec une telle gueule de bois que plus de 40 ans plus tard il s'en souvenait encore … ce n' était pas l'expérience dont il était le plus fier … En fait , s'il voulait être honnête le souvenir de cette nuit là , lui laisser un léger dégoût de lui-même , réalisa-t-il soudain.

S'il avait été plus vieux , jamais il n'aurai fait pareille erreur ….jamais il ne se serai permis de perdre autant le contrôle …Il aurait fait l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait … et tout ça ne se serai pas résumé qu'à une banale histoire de sexe … C'est ça qu'il aurai voulu faire comprendre à Carter , songea-t-il .

Que Cassandra soit amoureuse s'était normal … c'était de son âge. Mais , même si le sergent Malone partageait ses sentiments , leurs attentes concernant une relation amoureuse seraient forcément différentes . Il voudrait une femme dans son lit , alors qu'elle rêverai de ballade romantique au bord du lac . Il ne voulait pas que Cassie regarde un jour sa première fois comme lui , comme une erreur qu'elle aurait dût éviter…

* * *

-« C'est pourquoi , mon général , je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux étouffer cette idylle dans l'œuf . » conclut – il , après avoir fait son rapport au général Hammond « Je ne pense pas que courtiser une enfant , soit un comportement acceptable pour un officier de US Air Force » ajouta-t-il .

-« Cassie n'est plus exactement une enfant , colonel O'Neill » lui rappela doucement le général , « et je ne pense pas que le sergent Malone puisse songer à avoir un comportement indécent avec elle. »

-« Je le sais bien mon général . Mais Cassie se croit amoureuse , et vous savez comment sont les femmes , même les plus jeunes dans ce cas là … Cassie est encore sous le coup de la mort de sa mère . Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que de l'encourager dans cette voie là. »

-« Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Interdire au sergent Malone de la voir ? Interdire à Cassie de venir à la base ?... »

-« Non , mon général , mais peut être que si quand Cassie était à la base le sergent Malone pouvait être ailleurs …. Loin des yeux , loin du cœur . » conclut Jack , regardant le général droit dans les yeux .

-« Très bien , je vais y réfléchir . » Finit par répondre le général , tout en faisant signe au colonel O'Neill qu'il pouvait disposer .

* * *

Georges se rassit dans son fauteuil , après la sortie de son second , réfléchissant à ce que Jack lui avait dit . Certes , il comprenait la réaction du colonel , lui-même la partageait . Mais en tant que chef du SGC , il se voyait mal interdire à l'un de ses subordonnés de rencontrer qui il voulait à l'extérieur … Il n'y arrivait déjà pas à l'intérieur de la base , songea-t-il en pensant à un certain colonel et son second. Sans compter que si Cassy était amoureuse , même interdire au sergent de la revoir ne suffirai pas .

Un cœur amoureux ne connaît ni limites , ni interdits … Dieu sait qu'il était bien placé pour le savoir …

* * *

Catherine Eloïse O'Malley … Ils avaient pratiquement grandit ensemble , leur famille étant voisine . Et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble au lycée . A 16 ans , elle avait déjà prévu toutes leurs vies . Après le lycée ils iraient tout les deux à l'université ensemble . Elle ferait des études de lettres pour devenir professeur pendant que lui préparerai médecine grâce à sa bourse de foot , ou avec une bourse de l'armée , vu qu'il avait rejoints les rangs de la préparation militaire … Le fait qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment briller en science n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'importance pour ses projets d'avenir …pas plus que le fait qu'il n'ai pris la préparation militaire afin de gagner des points pour pouvoir être diplômé en même temps qu'elle…sourit-il en y repensant.

… Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu , et lui non plus d'ailleurs , c'était l'arrivée de la guerre dans leur petites vies paisibles .

Il venait de fêter son 18 ème anniversaire depuis 2 jours quand il avait reçut sa lettre d'incorporation . IL se souvenait encore de la peur qui lui avait serrait le ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre ….Il se souvenait aussi de cette étrange impression qu'il avait eut qu'il faisait soudain plus sombre, comme-ci l'hiver était arrivé soudain plus tôt.

Ving quatre heures plus tôt , lui et Kate échafaudait des projets pour les 18 ans de Kate qui devait avoir lieu le mois suivant , sur cette même balancelle où il s'était assis pour lire sa lettre . Maintenant tout ses projets concernant leur vie future lui semblait aussi éloignés que les étoiles qui avaient envahi le ciel pendant qu'il réfléchissait .

La lettre lui indiquait qu'il devait rejoindre la base de Quantico sous 48 heures , afin d'y intégré son régiment d'élèves officiers de l'aéronavale… L'ironie de la chose le fit sourire, lui qui n'avait jamais briller en dehors du foot , devait intégrer une école d'officier … et tout ça parce qu'il avait sut se faire remarquer lors de la préparation militaire….Une préparation militaire qu'il n'avait fait que pour pouvoir être avec elle …

Soudain ça l'avait frappé , dans 48 heures il serai loin , très loin de son Texas natal . Dans 48 heures il serai aux côtés d'une quinzaine de jeunes hommes comme lui , habillés de vert de gris … enfin de bleu et de blanc , comme il sied à l'aéronavale, s'était il corrigé mentalement , à apprendre comment tuer l'ennemi … comment mener des hommes au combat … comment les mener à leur mort … à sa mort .

Il avait longuement regardé ses mains , incapable de se faire à l'idée que tôt ou tard elles seraient couverte de sang …

C'était cela qu'il avait essayé de lui expliquer quand il l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre . Il n'avait pas eut d'autres intentions que de lui dire au revoir … de lui expliquer que quand il reviendrai il ne serai plus le même et que si elle ne voulait plus l'attendre il comprendrai …  
Mais il était déjà si tard quand il était sortit de la prostration dans laquelle cette lettre l'avait plongé qu'il n'avait pas osé sonner chez elle , sûr que Monsieur et Madame O'Malley devait déjà dormir . Alors comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant , il avait lancé des cailloux contre sa fenêtre , certain qu'elle l'entendrai …. Et il avait eut raison .

Au début elle avait refusé de le laisser monter , persuadée qu'il voulait juste flirter . Et puis elle avait vu son visage aux traits crispés , et sa main qui serrait toujours la lettre froissée , « _monte_ » lui avait elle ordonné dans un souffle .

L'ascension du vieux chêne devant sa chambre était plus périlleuse que lorsqu'il était enfant avait il songé, avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait escaladé sans problème deux jours auparavant … quand il se croyait encore immortel.

-« Tu l'a reçut quand ? » lui demanda-t-elle avant même qu'il ait fini d'enjamber sa fenêtre .

-« Ce matin. »

-« C'est seulement pour les 3 jours …n'est ce pas ? » avait elle balbutié les yeux pleins d'espoir .

Incapable de parler , il s'était contenté de secouer la tête . Aussitôt elle s'était jeté dans ses bras , pleurant à moitié , balbutiant des mots sans suite.

Ils étaient resté comme ça , dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité , mais qui n'avait dût duré que quelques minutes . La berçant doucement jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'apaise doucement .

-« Je sais … » avait elle balbutiée en s'écartant de lui , pour marcher de long en large dans la pièce . « … je vais appeler mon oncle … au canada … il va … il va te trouver une planque là bas… et dés que … »

-« Catherine » avait il tenté de l'interrompre doucement .

-« …Dés que j'aurai mon diplôme , j'irai te rejoindre . » avait elle continuée en levant la main pour l'interrompre . « … et on reprendra nos projets … »

-« Cathy . » avait il insisté . Il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur , mais il était hors de question qu'il s'enfuit au canada .

-« Y a une guerre là bas , georges ! » avait elle gémit , en se jetant de nouveau dans ses bras .

-« Je sais . » s'était il contenté de lui murmuré .

-« Tu vas y aller ?... » avait elle demandé , même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, sanglotant de plus belle .

Incapable de lui répondre , il avait préféré se taire , la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

-« Je veux pas … je veux pas que tu parte … tu risque de te faire tuer ! » lui avait elle dit, relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux . « Je veux que tu reste avec moi ! Là où est ta place ! » avait elle ajouté en lui prenant le visage entre ses deux mains.

-« Cathy … » lui avait il soufflé , posant les mains sur les siennes . « … non . »

-« Gorgie tu risque te faire tuer ! Reste … »avait elle insisté .

Il ne se rappelait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés serrés l'un contre l'autre . Mais il se rappelait du regard qu'elle avait levé vers lui quand le plus doucement possible il s'était détaché d'elle en se redressant.

-« Il faut que je parte , tes parents risquent de se réveiller » avait il dit en réponse à la question muette que lui posait son regard.

Elle n'avait même pas eut un souffle , elle s'était contenté de secouer doucement la tête pour lui demander de rester .

-« Kate… » avait il soufflé , incapable , encore aujourd'hui de savoir s'il avait murmuré son nom pour protester ou pour la supplier .  
Elle avait posé sa main sur ses lèvres coupant court à tout ce qu'il aurai put lui dire , avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient , mais pourtant il en avait gardé le souvenir comme de son premier « vrai » baiser .

Ce n'était pas un baiser plein d'impatience et d'hormones comme ceux qu'ils avait échangé jusque là à l'arrière de sa Camaro .

Non , c'était un baiser profond , plein de passion , de promesses et de douleur . Le baiser d'une femme qui offre tout ce qu'elle a d'elle-même à l'homme qu'elle aime.

Même si sur le coup , il n'avait pas compris la portée de se baiser , il mesurait aujourd'hui le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait .

Ce baiser , c'était sa manière de lui dire « Je t'aime , et je t'aimerai toujours » .

Guidé par son instinct , il l'avait serré un peu plus contre lui pour répondre à ce baiser aussi étrange que pénétrant , sans oser aller plus loin.

A l'époque , il y avait certaines choses qu'on ne faisait pas avec les « Filles bien » , du moins pas avant le mariage …. Et dieu sait que Kate était une « fille bien » .

Alors c'est elle qui avait pris l'initiative . Sans cesser de l'embrasser , elle avait attrapé la main qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille , et l'avait franchement posé sur l'un de ses seins.

Décontenancé autant par le geste que la douce fermeté du sin qui se pâmait dans le creux de sa main , et dont il percevait la douce chaleur à travers le fin tissus de la chemise de nuit , il avait rompu leur étreinte , cessant un instant de l'embrasser , l'interrogeant du regard .

-« Tu es sûre … » se souvint il d'avoir demandé , du moins d'après ses souvenirs il lui avait posé la question , mais peut être n'avait il fait que la regardé , sans pouvoir articuler , tant il se souvenait avoir eut la gorge serrée par l'émotion .

Elle n'avait pas répondu, elle s'était contenté de presser un peu plus la main qu'elle tenait contre son sein.

-« Alors , il faut faire ça dans les règles . » avait il dit d'une voix plus forte , mettant un genoux à terre . « Catherine Eloïse Marie O'Malley me fera tu l'honneur d'accepter d'être ma femme ? »

Il avait vu ses yeux s'embuer , quand elle avait hochée la tête pour lui répondre, avant de s'agenouiller prés de lui .

-« Moi , Catherine Eloïse Marie O'Malley , acceptes de devenir ta femme . Et toi Georges Gérald Hammond acceptes tu de devenir mon époux ? » lui avait elle demandée, reprenant la formule un peu pompeuse qu'il avait utilisé .

-« Sur ma vie . » avait il soufflé , avant de la reprendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

* * *

-« _Monsieur ? _» l'interrompit son aide de camps sur l'interphone . « _Le sergent Siler est là , comme vous l'aviez demandé._ »

-« Faites le entrer , capitaine . » ordonna-t-il , jetant un regard nostalgique à la photo de son épouse qui trônait sur son bureau .

Il n'était ressortit de sa chambre que le lendemain matin , mais pour lui, comme pour Kate d'ailleurs ils étaient mariés . Même si la cérémonie officielle n'avait eut lieu que 4 ans plus tard à son retour de son premier tour du Viêtnam, dans leur cœur ils étaient mariés , et c'est le genre choses qui changeait tout…

* * *

-« Johnny ?... On y va ? »

-« J'arrives Cassy . » répondit mini-me en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui était venue le chercher . Pendant que Cas' discutait avec Sam, il en avait profité pour faire le tour des bâtiments , et se mettre un peu au courant des dernières nouveautés en matière de sécurité … bon d'accord , il n'avait plus aucun droits de poser les questions qu'il avait posé … mais tant qu'on lui répondait … songea-t-il en souriant au jeune officier qui lui avait répondu . Finalement les petits nouveaux avait du bon . « J't'revoie plus tard , Malone ! » le salua-t-il avant de rejoindre Cassandra . « T'as put parler avec Sam ? » lui demanda-t-il , alors qu'elle se retournait pour dire au revoir au sergent.

-« Au revoir . » les salua l'officier , souriant en les regardant s'éloigner . Lui est Johnathan avait passer la journée à discuter de choses et d'autres , pour quelqu'un de son âge Johnny en connaissait un rayon sur les différentes techniques de sécurité, songea-t-il , impressionné malgré lui par le jeune homme. Mais manifestement , un peu moins en ce qui concernait les femmes, songea-t-il , haussant un sourcil en regardant le couple qui s'éloignait, tout en repensant à ce que Johnny lui avait confié à propos de la jeune femme. D'après lui elle était très amoureuse de quelqu'un de la base. Si en jugeait par la main que la jeune femme , blottie contre Johnny , avait glissé dans la poche arrière du jean du jeune homme, a n'en pas douter elle était très amoureuse …. Mais il doutait que ce soit de quelqu'un de la base !

-« Sergent ? » l'interpella le sergent Siler.

-« Monsieur ! » réagit-il aussitôt, se mettant au garde à vous.

-« Veuillez me suivre … J'ai à vous parler . »

A suivre dans « Ca se passe par là ! »


End file.
